A Mistaken Cure
by Stratagemini
Summary: A Story about Ranma and Akane's Wedding, A Bucket of Nannichaun, And a cure that doesn't go entirely as expected.


A Mistaken Cure  
By Evil Stratagemini  
---------------  
  
I do not own any Ranma 1/2 character i have never owned any Ranma 1/2 character,  
Rumiko Takahashi however does own the ranma 1/2 characters.  
i am not rich please don't sue me... I'll give ranma back, eventually.  
---------------  
  
"Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it"  
-Anon  
---------------  
  
It was the day of ranma's wedding, everything was going well. The homicidal fiances  
that disrupted ranma and akane's last wedding (Ukyou, Shampoo, Kodachi... and the list goes on),  
were all safely locked up in mental institutions. Soun had gone through great lengths to get a  
new batch of Nannichaun water, and Nabiki had hid it from genma (and Happosai). All seemed to be  
going according to plan.  
  
Ranma and Akane are at the municipal center, outside of a small window. Soun, Nabiki, Genma,  
and Kasumi are all in attendance. Kasumi is smiling, near by a murder is stopped by the happiness  
radiating from that smile. Nabiki normally cold-hearted cannot help but smirk. All this is happening  
while knee deep in water, due to the tears of Soun. Genma in panda form, is holding up a sign that  
says "Don't Screw Up Boy!" He's so caring isn't he? a nearby scientist is fleeing for his sanity,  
after seeing all that I have just described. Ranma and Akane sign a small form (A marriage licence  
if you couldn't tell). Soun faints still crying, raising the water to waist level. Nabiki Breaks out  
in a full smile. A monk having seen Nabiki smile starts ranting about the signs of the apocalypse.  
Kasumi Smiles even brighter, causing flowers to bloom, and Mother Teresa to seem as cold hearted as  
Nabiki in comparison. Genma goes out and "Celebrates" (Read: Gets more Drunk than ussual). Akane and  
Ranma Smile at each other, and walk home handing the licence to Nabiki.  
--------------  
  
We open on the Tendo Home and Dojo. Nadoka is visiting for the after party, the after party includes  
all of Ranma and Akane's "friends" who don't want to either kill or marry one of them, thus only Mousse,  
Hiroshi and Daisuke, and Yuka and Sayuri are in attendance. Mousse is currently hugging Nabiki, having  
mistaken her for Shampoo. Nabiki extricates herself from his hug, puts his glasses on his face, and hands  
him a bill of 50,000 Yen for "Psychiatric Counseling". Soun is still uncounsious, and still crying.  
Happosai is locked in a cave somewhere in the arctic, but nobody seems to miss him. Kuno is lying on the  
floor outside the door, ranma knocked him out earlier, and Nabiki Branded the words "Property of Nabiki  
Tendo" on his forehead, we see a bill of 10,000 yen mentioning a "Finders Fee" in Kuno's possesion it's  
pretty obvious who the money is payable to. Kasumi is carryibg a large bucket, it is labeled "Nannichuan  
Do Not Touch". Ranma sees the bucket, and makes a run for it, kicking "P-Chan" ahead. P-chan Knocks into  
the bucket, spilling it on both Ranma and himself. They both begin to change.  
--------------  
  
In the Skies over the Tendo Dojo was an odd creature. For the Moment let's call him PantyHose Tarou, this  
creature has tentacles, octopus tentacles, it got thes by being splashed by water from spring of drowned  
octopus (how an octopus can drown is beyond me). this creature also has wings, and looks vaguely like a  
minotaur, with evidences of Yeti and eel. Why nobody noticed how Tarou received his tentacles is also beyond  
me, but the way that he did, is not all that different from what is currently happening in the Tendo Dojo.  
--------------  
  
Akane was aghast, not only was P-Chan changing into some hideous Man-pig, but ranma was changing too. First  
he changed into his cursed form, it began to get taller with broader shoulders, the a noticable bulge appeared  
in it's pants. then the hair became pink, then it stopped changing, Ranma looked down on his form, he saw  
breasts. He did not expect to see Breasts, his eyes went big, and he turned around and ran to the bathroom,  
there he looked over his form once more, and checked everything twice to make sure, when he realized what had  
happened, he lifted his fists to the sky, threw back his head and screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
-------------  
  
P-Chan was no longer cute, he had changed, he looked down, and upon seeing that not only did he have fur, but  
he was also dressed as his human form Ryoga, he started Glowing green, and made a low gutteral noise that  
sounded surprisingly like "Ranma Saotome You'll Pay for This!"  
-------------  
  
Akane had just fainted. And Soun was still unconscious (and Crying). Ranma now turned into a Hermaphrodite,  
and Ryouga, a Were-Pig. Tarou, who had just landed in time to see all of this was rolling on the floor laughing.  
And Kasumi, being Kasumi, said "Oh My!"  
------------  
  
Author's Note:  
Did you like it? I realise I have not Published in a While, so therefore Here you are. Now I found it humorous,  
andI hope you do too. And before you ask whay I wrote such a thing, Here is My Answer: Because I Am EVIL! MUAHA-  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!  
Oh, this is a One-shot fic, I will not be continuing it. 


End file.
